Under The Mistletoe
by GottaLoveOtakus
Summary: As Lucy walked to her school, she was submitted into a tickle attack by, guess who? To prevent any more suffering, she promised to arrange a party at her house, for Christmas. There are some questions, though. Why did Lucy get deppressed when Natsu called her his friend? And, what will happen when Natsu takes her Under The Mistletoe? Late christmas one-shot! Rated T for language.


**Hey Hey!**

**This's a late christmas one-shot! (due to my wi-fi not workin' TnT)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU GOT MANY MANY PRESENTS~~~**

**NOTE: Where I live, people join on the 24th, and gifts are exchanged at 12:00 AM. ─ I miss waking up at 6:00 AM just to open gifts TTnTT ─**

_**Disclaimer: **_**The picture and Fairy Tail do not belong to me. Picture belongs to _owner_(stupid me deleted the previous pic and I couldn't find it again QnQ) and FT belongs to Hiro Mashima-san**

**I hope you enjoy n.n**

* * *

><p>As Lucy walked through the streets in the early morning, she felt two strong hands come from behind, and grab her by her waist. And, before she could even blink, she was submitted into a tickle attack.<br>Her pleads and gasps for air were ignored, as the tickle attack continued.

After many pleads, Lucy managed to squirm away from the attacker's grasp, and kick their leg.

Lucy heard a loud THUD, and turned around to face a pink haired idiot. "Owie~ What was that for, Luce?" he whined, as he held his throbbing leg.

"Natsu!?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening in the process. "If I had known it was you, I would've kicked harder! What the hell was that tickle attack for!?" she threw her arms in the air.

"E-early christmas present?" he grinned sheepishly.

"Why you..." a tick mark appeared on her forehead. She took a step forward, as Natsu took one backwards. Lucy repeated her movements, only faster, and Natsu mirrored them backwards. Once Natsu blinked, she ran at him.

It took Natsu a few moments to realize that, he was in deep danger.  
>His eyes widened, and he took off at full speed towards Erza – that was a few meters behind them.<p>

"What the─" Erza started, before she saw infuriated Lucy running towards them. "Oh hell no, I don't want to face angry Lucy," she shook her head, and took a side step, leaving Natsu completely vulnerable.

"You're mean, Erza!" he whimpered, before he was tackled into the floor.

Natsu, surprisingly, squeeked while falling. "Let's see how _you_ like to be the victim of a tickle attack," she smirked, before pressing her fingers into his ribs.

Natsu's known to be tickle-less, but for some reason, Lucy is always able to make him suffer.

"God... damn... it─LUCY!" he drawled in-between gasps and chuckles. Lucy ignored him, though, and just tickled harder.

Natsu's cheeks and ears turned bright red, as his gasps hardened.

Lucy halted her tickling, and got off him. "Holy shit, Natsu, are you o─" she began, worried, but Natsu took this as his chance, and grabbed her wrist; bringing her down to the floor with him. Her eyes widened as she let out a loud "Eeek!".

Natsu got, on all fours, on top of Lucy and smirked.

"A-are we gonna continue this all day? W-we're gonna be late for school, ya know?" Lucy tried to convince him.

He leaned in, his smirk still remaining, and whispered to her ear, "We'll continue this _a~ll_ day if necessary, baby," her eyes widened.

"O-oh, come on, w-we're all reas-sonable teens here. I-I'm sure we can think of an ag-greement," she pleaded, and just then, she thought of something _brilliant_, "I-I'll host a christmas party in t-two weeks and y-you can invite who-whoever you want!" she blurted, hoping to convince him. But, when she noticed his fingers nearing her sides, she squeeked and continued, "I'll cook your favorite foods! Even for Happy!"

_That_ seemed to work as Natsu stood up, and grinned; letting his white, sharp teeth display. "Really!? Thanks, Luce! You're the best friend anyone could ever have!" he grinned. "See ya in class, Luce," he stood up, and stuck his hand out. Lucy took it, and Natsu helped her up. Once finished, he turned around and left.

"Yeah... friend..." she sighed, as she fixed her wrinkled uniform. Afterwards, she began walking towards her school.

* * *

><p>"Really!? Yay! I've never gone to your place before!" Lisanna beamed as she bit her cheese burger.<p>

"Yeah," Lucy sighed, as she took a sip of her juice. "I don't know what I'm going to do, though. I haven't even asked my parents, and I don't know how much food I need to cook," she sighed for the fifth time that day.

"We can help," Erza suggested.

"Yeah! I love a good christmas party!" Levy exclaimed, as she chewed on her lettuce.

"Thanks, girls," Lucy smiled. "Can you come with me today, to buy all the things I need?"

"Sure. If I don't come, it's possible you won't even buy booze," Cana said, as a matter of factly.

"We need to buy mistletoes~!" Mira clapped her hands together.

"Also clothes," Juvia lifted her index finger.

"It's settled then. Today, after school, we'll go shopping!" Wendy beamed.

"I have a feeling I'm not gonna have any allowance left for next week..." Lucy deadpanned, as she stood up; taking her empty tray with her.  
>They all giggled, as the bell rang; announcing class begins.<p>

* * *

><p>Once last period ended, Lucy and her friends exited the school grounds.<p>

"So, where to first?" Cana asked.

"Hmm... how about we buy our clothes first?" Lucy suggested. The girls nodded, and they went to, the best clothes shop in town, Fairy Tail.

As they opened the crystal door, the chime of the bell announced the arrival of new customers.  
>"Why hello there, what brings you youngsters to my store?" Mavis asked, sweetly.<p>

"We were looking for some chistmas clothes?" Wendy replied.

"Oh, in that case, Evergreen will be of good help to you. Evergreen~!" Mavis called, and a tall, orange haired woman came out from one of the aisles.

"Yes, Mavis-sama?" Evergreen asked.

"These young girls want christmas clothes!" she clapped her hands together. "Can you help them?"

"Of course, Mavis-sama," Evergreen bowed, and Mavis continued with some paperwork. "Now, let the work begin." she smirked.

* * *

><p>"Do I seriously need to wear this?" Lucy bleated, referring to her bag of clothes, as they walked towards her home.<p>

"It'll look great on you, Lu-chan!" Levy assured.

"B-but it's so short!"

"Who cares!? Seriously, Lucy, everything's going to be okay," Erza said.

Lucy sighed, "Fine,"

"Wait a minute..." Lisanna began. "Isn't this one of the wealthiest neighbourhoods in Fiore? What are we doing here?"

"U-uhm..." Lucy couldn't muster up the correct words.

"Now that Juvia thinks about it, she has never heard of Lucy's address," she declared, and all gazes fell to Lucy.

"U-uhm... it's possibly probable that... uhm.. *cough* *cough* I, live here?" she drawled. They were all silent before Wendy, litterally, fell to the floor.

"_What_!?" they screamed.

"Hehee..."

As they walked, they viewed the many, different colored, giant gates.

"Holy..." Cana started.

"Shit..." they all muttered.

"Here we are," Lucy said, as they arrived to a pair of giant, gold, steel made gates.

"Please tell me this is the entrance to the hood," Levy gawked.

"I guess you could call it that?" Lucy grinned, nervously, and extended her arm to a length where she could reach the golden doorbell.

'Ah, Lucy-san. Where have you been? We have been waiting for you,' a female voice said through the speakers.

"I am deeply sorry. I had something to attend to," she glanced at her friends, "I have company. Is it alright if they enter?"

There was some rustling, and whispers coming from the speakers. After a few moments of wait, 'Very well. Jude-sama is waiting for you in his office,' was heard. A loud buzz rang, as the giant gates seperated; letting the girls enter.  
>Lucy began walking, while the rest hesitantly followed.<p>

"This must be a nice town to live in," Erza commented.

"What town?" Lucy asked.

"Wait... is this... your house?" Mira asked, incredulously.

"Yeah..." Lucy said, absent-mindedly, as she dug her hand into her bag. She retrieved her hand from inside it, to reveal keys. Once she chose one, she stuck it into the key whole, turned it twice, and then opened the door.

"Welcome back, Lucy-sama," the maids and butlers greeted.

"Thank you," Lucy thanked, sweetly. "Would you please attend my guests, as I see father?"

"Of course, Lucy-sama," they said, and Lucy walked up the stairs. "Follow us, young mistresses," they bowed.

"Oh gosh," Wendy mused, as she placed a palm on her left cheek.

"Don't mind if we do," Cana grinned, and gracefully began walking behind the servants.

"I-I guess we'll just have to follow their lead, huh?" Erza muttered.

"Juvia will enjoy this," Juvia beamed.

They were guided into the dining room, where they were treated as princesses.

* * *

><p>"I see you were well treated," Lucy commented, as she entered the dinning room, "Thanks guys, you can take a break."<p>

"Thank you, Lucy-sama," the maids and butlers bowed, before exiting the room.

"So? How'd it go?" Lisanna asked.

"He said yes," Lucy squeeked, and they all joined into a fit of squeeling and planning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 weeks later, December 24 9:08 PM<strong>_

Lucy and her friends had just finished putting up the decorations and appetizers. Mira had made sure to put up the mistletoe in a corner, so privacy could be ensured.  
>Now, all that was missing was, getting dressed.<p>

"C'mon Lucy!" they hurried. "We wanna see you!"

"No way in hell am I wearing this!" Lucy shrieked.

"Lucy, you better come out here," Mira warned.

"Or what?"

"Or Er-chan will personally give you a tickle attack," there was silence, before the door slammed open.

"Happy..?" Lucy muttered, with a light blush creeping at her cheeks. She was wearing a mid-thigh lengthed red, fluffly in the ends, dress, with a pair of, similarly designed, baggy, knee lengthed socks. Similarly designed, seperated sleeves. Black, covered by the socks, shoes; and, to add the cherry on top, a red santa hat.**(If you'd like to imagine her better, check Kyou, koi wo hajimemasu's chapter 69 page 12 ─ where Hibino's dressed as _sexy _santa ¬3¬[It won't spoil you ;3])**

"Holy..." Levy began.

"Mother..." Juvia continued.

"Of..." Lisanna gawked.

"God..." Wendy finshed.

"C-can you p-please stop staring?" Lucy squirmed in her spot.

"I need a picture, I need a picture, I NEED A PICTURE!" Mira squeeled, as she took out a camera, and *K-CHIK*. "You look _gorgeous_, Lucy! There won't be a living being in this party that won't be staring at you!"

"What!?" Lucy exlcaimed. "That's it, I'm changing,"

"NO!" they yelled, grabing her wrist.

"Guests are already arriving," Erza noticed, as voices and laughings were heard from downstairs. "Stop complaining, and enjoy _your _party!"  
>They had to drag her down the stairs, as she continued squirming and whining, but the girls didn't falter. They arrived at the end of said stairs and, to Lucy's surprise, all gazes were on her.<p>

"Ok, ok. Enough staring, give her some room, people." Cana slurred, with a platinum bottle in her hand.

"Cana..." Erza began, a tick mark grazing her forehead. "Are you drunk?"

"Whaaa~? Noooo~ I'm just chillin', and havin' s'fun!" she fell onto one of the couches.

"At least she fell asleep," Levy mumbled.

Lucy just wanted to, dig a hole, and die in there. As she looked around her – packed of people – house, she noticed Natsu was walking towards her.

"Hey," he greeted.

"H-hey,"

"Ya look nice," he complimented, a slight blush creeping at his cheeks. "So, you actually made the party. Where's my food!?" he exclaimed, as he looked around the house.

Lucy giggled, "The butlers were finishing them,"

"Yes! I'm all fired up!" he beamed, and Lucy giggled. "By the way, where'd your friends go?"

"Huh?" Lucy was confused, until she proved it with her own eyes. There was absolutely no sign of either Levy, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, Cana, or Juvia! "Those bi─ uhm.. I mean, yeah, I wonder where they went,"

Natsu chuckled, "Hey, Luce," his expression turned serious, "Have you ever fell in love?"  
>This shocked Lucy. <em>Why is he asking that!?<em>, she thought, _Does he know!? Oh god, he knows. Oh god, oh god, ohhh god._

"U-uh..." her eyes saddened, a bit. "Yeah."

"Did it go well?" he asked.

"Well... I never told him. So, my feelings always remained secret," she forced a smile.

"Luce, I─" a voce interrupted them, as Natsu's name was called.

"Go," she urged. "Wouldn't wanna hold you back from your friends," he remained still, "Go!" she giggled, as she pushed him, gently, towards them.  
>Before walking towards them, he glanced at Lucy, his eyes seeming desperate.<p>

She sighed in relief, and began walking towards the kitchen when, suddenly, a familiar hand took her wrist, and led her towards somewhere.

"N-Natsu? What are you doing? I thought you were with your friends." she asked, but Natsu remained silent; as he continued leading her somewhere.

They arrived to a familiar corner, it was bit too familiar, Lucy thought, _Wait... this is─_

"A mistletoe," he grinned and, gently, grabbed her shoulders. He walked forward, leading Lucy backwards.

Lucy was confused, but realization slapped her hard through the face, when she felt something solid against her back.  
>She was against a wall.<p>

"N-Natsu?"

"Did you actually think I was gonna spend this christmas with my friends? Please, Luce, I thought you were smarter than that," he said, as he clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

Lucy was seriously confused, _First, he puts me against a wall, then, he's says he wants to spend this christmas with me!? What the hell is going on here!?_

"You're really a weirdo, huh?" he smirked, and placed his hands on both sides of the wall, leaving Lucy with no escape. "I guess words aren't enough. I'll have to show you," he said, as he leaned in; leaving barely milimeters in-between their noses.

"Wha─mmhff!?" she was interrupted, as Natsu slammed his lips onto hers.

Lucy's heart kept jumping, as the kiss deepened.  
>Natsu moved his right hand to Lucy's waist, and pulled her closer to him. He ran his tongue over her lower lip, asking for permission to enter. Lucy, hesitantly, parted them.<br>He inserted his tongue, and toyed with hers. Their tongues danced rythmically, as Lucy raised her hands, and tangled her fingers in his hair. The kiss became hungrier, hungrier, and hungrier.

They seperated, due to lack of oxygen, and both of them were panting; blushing, as well.

"Wow..." Lucy panted.

"Yeah..." Natsu muttered.

"Kyaaaa~~" they heard. They snapped their gazes to the direction from where it came from, but, to their surprise, they found the entire party staring at them, some even with cameras in hand; such as, Mirajane.

"I knew it! NaLu cannoned! I always knew it! I WILL REMAIN MATCHMAKER FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Mira exclaimed, madly. "Who should my next victim be..?" she muttered, looking around the house like a witch.

"Crap, what should I do..?" Erza muttered. "I should act as if I didn't see a thing..." she cleared her throat, and got in front of the crowd. "Okay! Give the couple some space! Do you have to kill to get some privacy here!?"  
>The crowd dissipated, and Lucy's friends viewed the many pictures they had taken, squeeling of course.<p>

"That was..." Natsu began.

"Weird..." they said simultaneously. They looked at each other, and laughed. Natsu bumped his forehead against Lucy's, with his eyes closed, and remained there.

"I like you," he mumbled.

"I like you, too," she smiled, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

That christmas night, was spent with them together, their hands remaining intertwined.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Didcha like?<strong>

**If ya did, please review! I'd love to know what you thought of it n.n****  
><strong>

**By the way, MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS!**

**I'm planning on posting another one-shot for new years, so look forward to that nwn**

**P.S: Writing _A band's story _is seriously boring me, right now. I have so many other ideas for fics, and thinking that I have to write a new chapter for ABS, is a _real_ buzz kill.  
>So, until I find any kind of wish to write for it, it will remain on <em>HIATUS<em>. Sorry :/**

**Liked this? REVIEW!**

**~Yuni-chan**


End file.
